1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of devices which assist in the feeding and entertainment of babies. In particular, the present invention relates to a bib that will support one or more baby bottles and/or babies' toys, and which is intended to be worn by an individual assisting a baby in feeding from a bottle. With a baby being held in an arm of a person wearing the bib, the bib will support a bottle in a position for feeding a baby. Thus, a person holding a baby for feeding has at least one hand free for performing other tasks.
With few exceptions, all human babies are breast or bottle feed. For the first six to nine months after birth, the baby lacks both the strength and the coordination necessary to hold the bottle in the position necessary for feeding. Further, even if the baby could properly hold the bottle, it should not be left on its own, since it might drink too much or too quickly or ingest too much air, in which case the bottle must be quickly removed from its mouth to avoid choking and to permit burping or coughing. As a result, such infants are usually fed by an older child or an adult.
When bottle feeding a baby, the baby is usually held in one hand and arm, and the bottle in the other hand of the person feeding the baby. Unfortunately, this activity requires the use of both of the feeding person's hands, thus severely limiting the ability of the person to engage in other activities requiring the use of a hand.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The desirability of providing a device or mechanism to hold a baby bottle in position for feeding a baby while the baby is held in one arm, so as to provide the person feeding the baby with at least one free hand, has been previously recognized. A number of devices are known which are mounted on or in the proximity of the infant for the purpose of supporting a bottle for feeding. Other supports, to be worn by an individual feeding a baby, allow closer supervision of the feeding and can simulate the feelings of intimacy and bonding that come with breast feeding a baby. However, these later supports have not provided ready re-adjustment of the bottle position, to accomodate re-positioning of the baby in the holders arm, or when different individuals use the same support for feeding a baby.
The following patents disclose devices which are worn or mounted on an individual and which support a baby bottle for feeding a baby:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 2,893,672 Vardan 3,065,944 Liebendorfer 3,144,230 Brooks 3,197,099 Doba 3,850,393 Marquard 3,977,638 Woodard 4,220,302 Hampton et al. 4,498,613 Donahue et al. 4,776,546 Goldson et al. ______________________________________
The Vardan patent reveals a support structure having an arcuate strap which rests on the wearer's shoulder and from which extends a front strap of adjustable length, the end of which is adapted to hold a baby bottle. The Liebendorfer and Brooks patents disclose supports or holders consisting of a strap that encircles the wearer's neck, with one of the strap ends attached to the baby bottle near its top, and the other strap end attached to the baby bottle near its bottom.
The Doba patent sets forth a nursing bottle holder which consists of a loop that encircles the wearer's neck and a free end in the form of a spiral coil which wraps around the baby bottle to hold it. The Marquard patent reveals a baby bottle holder in the form of a U-shaped clamp that is pivotally mounted on a base member, the back surface of which is provide with one portion of a hook and loop type fastening material such as Velcro.RTM.. The base member is supported by a strap encircling the wearer's neck, the ends of which strap are provided with the other portion of a hook and loop type fastening material to engage the fastening material on the back of the base member.
The Woodard patent depicts a halter type nursing bottle support consisting of a strap that encircles the wearer's neck, the size of which is adjustable by using a series of snaps, and the free end of which is provided with an elastic loop that wraps around a baby bottle to support it. The Hampton patent shows a nursing bottle holder consistings of a bandolier type strap that obliquely encircles the wearer's torso from a shoulder to the waist on the opposite side. A flange portion, having either the hook or loop portion of a Velcro.RTM. type fastener, is provided on the strap to engage a complementary portion of Velcro.RTM. type fastener provided on the outer surface of a strap which encircles the bottle and is held in the encircling position by mating hook and loop pads.
The Donahue patent sets forth a support device for nursing bottles and amusement items consisting of a body strap which encircles the wearer's torso either over one shoulder and under the other arm or under both arms. To this body strap is attached a flexible band, the end of which features a frustoconically contoured elastic loop that is adapted to engage the neck portion of a baby bottle or similarly-shaped item. The Goldson patent reveals a bib-like structure with mammary-shaped areas defining pouches for retaining baby bottles. So as to allow feeding, the nipple of the baby bottle protrudes from an opening in the mammary-pouch portion of the bib.